User talk:DrewMek
Hi! If you want to contact me, leave a message right here. If you are starting a new conversation, please use the level 2 headline with Headline text . Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. When you are ready to merge this wiki with the Belgariad wiki you can request the URL redirect at . Make sure you have transferred any pages/images from the Belgariad Wiki which do not exist here by exporting and importing the pages to preserve the author history. Please see for more information on how to do that. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:17, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Good Job I did a lot of work on this wiki, and am sure glad to see someone else kicking some butt, making it a respectable site. If I understand (I'm not a big WIKI guy, just an Eddings fan) you're now the Administrator of this page? That's great, it needed one, and I can't wait for it to merge with the Belgariad wiki. Keep up the good work, and i'll be around to help. TheBoost 20:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Love it I was surprised to find that there were only one or two contributers to the Eddings wiki... I love his works and will attempt to help out with articles if you like. I have limited net time, but think Eddings deserves recognition as the great author he was. I have to say this is the most complete Eddings info site I've found on the net - congratulations. PS Merging the Belgariad wiki with Eddings works for me - much more sensible setup. Overstand 11:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC)overstand Questions Do we refer to characters and places in the present, or past tense on this wiki? I was told by my English teacher to refer to them in the present when talking about them in essays and such, but what do you think we should do?Aranos539 23:08, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Misc. Thanks! I have read almost all his books, and have a fairly good memory, so I can help with pretty much anything you want! David Eddings has been my favorite author for the past three years, so... Aranos539 May I suggest setting up a monthly poll? That's a good way to involve browsing members, I think. Aranos539 Hi I was wondering if it would be possible for you to activate achievements for this site. I feel it is a good way to get more editors involved with wiki sites. Hope to hear from you. Tomrowley 00:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm new here. But I love the Belgariad and Mallorean books, but after I've got all my exams done, I'm gonna start trying to contribute to this wiki more, I didn't edit much of Polgara's page. I hope this doesn't come across bad, but DE deserves an awesome wiki and more pages (I created one for Porenn - I hope that's okay) because he was a really good author. :) Hmeig 10:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making me an admin. As you can see I went a bit nuts right away, but hopefully a flashy new layout and cool name will attract more editors (I read them, but cant remember a thing about The Dreamers). I was home sick last week and went on a mad net-search to find every international cover I could. I think I taught myself Polish doing so. I'm trying to find and post about us on as many Eddings sites as I can online. TheBoost (talk) 16:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I like the Manual of Style. Some of that stuff about templates and banners is a bit past my current knowledge (I still can't even figure out how to delete the category "Characters in The The Redemption of Althalus"). A added a bit about "flavor text" and posted the rules to the front page. Makes us look legit :) TheBoost (talk) 15:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) New Title Here Good to see ya back and kickin. TheBoost (talk) 21:45, October 10, 2017 (UTC)